El retorno del Mal
by eljefe2000
Summary: Continuación de The darknes of my heart. Quince años despues de la derrota de creepymon los niños elegidos celebran la noche buena, pero una visita lo cambiara todo, un nuevo villano y un nuevo héroe se unen a la batalla, esta es la batalla del destino. Capítulo uno: Prólogo.
1. Prólogo

Era noche buena, el pequeño Ryuunosuke había cumplido ya los cinco años y tenia curiosidad por saber como se conocieron sus padres... una noche buena sus padres se habia conocido, pero el no sabía como, sus padres no hablaban nunca de ese día, pero esta noche buena iba a pasar algo que cambiaría todo, algo que ni sus padres esperaban...

—Tai, ¿Le hablaste a todos?— pregunto Maki a su marido mientras esté sólo la miraba—

—Sí, a todos— dijo el Yagami mientras veía a Maki— Ni pensar que ya han pasado quince años— dijo Taichi mientras veía a su hijo—

—Sabes, aún pienso que fue de mi hermano, en esa entonces aún éramos muy jóvenes todos para saber que repercusiones podia tener una decisión— dijo la portadora de la oscuridad mientras veía la ventana del departamento que les regalaron los padres de Tai—

—Tienes razón, yo también lo extraňo, no lo conocí tanto, pero era una buena persona, siempre anteponiendo tu vida a la suya, todo un hermano— dijo Taichi tratando de animar a Maki, al parecer dio resultado, ya que esta se rió—

—Sera mejor que terminemos de arreglar antes de que nuestros amigos lleguen— dijo Maki mientras arreglaba su ropa y seguia acomodando todo—

Ya en la noche se estaban divirtiendo mucho con sus amigos, al parecer Mimi e Izzy seguían siendo los mejores amigos, pero ambos se habían divorciado de sus parejas hace mucho, Kou tenía una hija con el pelo rojo largo, tambien tenía los ojos de Kou, pero al parecer tenía la belleza de su madre, ya que Kou era muy poco agraciado, ella usaba un vestido verde con una playera amarilla de manga larga debajo de este, por el otro lado, Mimi tenía un hijo de pelo castaño con actitud de maloso, este usaba una sudadera café, un pantalón amarillo y tenis del mismo color... como siempre Mimi parecia muegano con Izzy...

—Oye Mimi,— dijo Kou sin entender la actitud de su vieja amiga— no es que me moleste tu presencia, pero me incómodas un poco— dijo mientras vía a Mimi que estaba para muy cerca de el—

—Perdón Izzy— dijo Mimi mientras se separaba un poco de el, pero no mucho, no iba a cometer el mismo error de cuando era niña—

—Alguien a visto al superior— dijo Hikari que aún después de tantos años le seguía llamando así a Joe—

—La verdad es que no— dijo Daisuke mientras la veía—

—¿Donde puede estar?— dijo Mimi que vio como Izzy sonreía—

—Me acaba de enviar un mensaje, que viene con un regalo para Maki— dijo mientras cerraba su laptop y le sonreía a los demás—

—¿Que regaló puede tener?— dijo Maki sin entender—

Los antiguos niños elegidos estaban tomando mientras sus hijos se encontraban jugando en el cuarto del pequeño Ryuunosuke... a las doce de la noche sonó el timbre de la casa de la familia Yagami...

—Yo abro— dijo Kou mientras veía a sus amigos y se dirigía a la puerta esperando que fuera Joe—

Al abrir, efectivamente era Joe y no se encontraba sólo, venía con las personas menos esperadas por el resto de los niños elegidos...

—Al fin llegan— dijo Kou en forma de reproche— pensé que no llegarían, tuvieron suerte de que abriera yo y no otro de los niños— dijo mientras sonreía—

—Perdona Kou— dijo Joe mientras se disculpaba— pero tuvimos que arreglar unas cosas antes— dijo mientras sonreía—

—Pasen— dijo mientras se iba— yo preparare a los demás— dijo Kou mientras se metía a la casa—

Los dos acompañantes de Joe se metieron detrás de el mientras veían el apartamento...

—Chicos— dijo Kou llamando la atención de sus amigos— Joe llegó con tu regalo Maki— dijo mientras sonreía— ya pueden pasar— dijo Kou mientras veía en la dirección de la que venía—

En ese momento paso Joe con uno de sus acompañantes, todos se quedaron de piedra al ver a la persona frente a ellos...

—Cuanto tiempo niños elegidos— dijo Ryuunosuke que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa como la que tenía cuando era un niño, tenía el pelo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo, tenía unos lentes de sol, una playera negra de manga larga, con una roja de manga corta encima, tenia unos pantalones negros y unos tenis rojos, se notaba que había echo ejercicio, pues ahora tenía los músculos marcados, esto sele podia notar atravez de la playera— pareciera que apenas ayer fue la batalla contra Creepymon— dijo mientras se reía—

—Oye Ryuunosuke-sama— dijo Dorumon mientras lo veía— creo que deberíamos comer algo- dijo mientras sonreía—

—Es cierto— dijo mientras recordándo algo importante— olvidamos desayunar— dijo mientras sonreía—

—Eres un idiota— dijo su digimon mientras lo veía—

—Y tu el digimon de un idiota— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras se burlaba—

En ese momento se apagaron las luces...

—Se habrá ido la luz— dijo Tai mientras se levantaba para repararla—

En ese momento unos ojos rojos se vieron enmedio de la oscuridad...

—I am god— dijo una voz tétrica mientras se reía—

—¡Creepymon!— dijeron todos los niños muy asustados—

*¿Que pasará con nuestro niños elegidos?, ¿Será deverdad esta voz el temible creepymon?, todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo, a petición aquí esta la segunda parte...


	2. Sorpresa

En ese momento Dorumon encendió la luz...

—¡Midori!— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a una niña de 5 años de pelo naranja con mechones cafés, tenía ojos cafés, una falda hasta las rodillas naranja, una sudadera verde y una playera morada, tenía unos tenis azules tambien— ¿Cuantas veces debo decirte que no juegues con mi moderador de voz?— dijo mientras se lo quitaba—

—Eres malo— dijo la niña con enojo— yo no tengo por que obedecerte— dijo mientras lo veía y le sacaba la lengua—

—¿Y si le digo a tu madre?— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras la veía con malicia—

—No le dirías— dijo la niña mientras lo veía—

—Pruebame— dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente—

—¿Hay algo de comer?— dijo Midori mientras le daba el moderador de voz—

—De verdad creí que era creepymon— dijo Mimi mientras se dejaba caer en su asiento—

—¿Quien es la niña?— pregunto Maki que no sabía de donde había salido la niña—

—Ve y discúlpate con tu tía Maki y tu tio Tai por haber asustado a todos, de paso discúlpate con los demás— dijo Ryuunosuke que no había escuchado la pregunta de su hermana—

En ese momento Midori fue a hablar con ellos...

—Perdón tía Maki, no fue mi intención asustarte— dijo mientras la veía—Perdón tio Tai, no fue mi intención arruinar tu celebración— dijo mientras sonreía— perdón a los demás por la broma— dijo mientras volvía con Ryuunosuke—

—Bien echo princesa— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras le sonreía— estoy orgulloso de ti— dijo mientras le daba un abrazo—

—Por que no vas a jugar con tu primo y sus amigos— dijo Maki que queria hablar con su hermano—

—¿Puedo papá Ryu?— dijo la niña mientras veía a Ryuunosuke—

—No lo se, ¿Ya terminaste tus deberes?— dijo mientras la veía con una sonrisa burlona—

—Ryuunosuke-sama— dijo la niña con cara de ternura—

—Esta bien princesa, pero no le juegues bromas a tu primo— dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente—

—Si— dijo mientras sonreía y se iba al cuarto del pequeño Ryuunosuke—

—Maki,— dijo Ryuunosuke repentinamente serio— hay algo que debo decirte— dijo muy serio mientras todos lo observaban— a solas— dijo mientras todos lo adultos se mudaban al cuarto de Maki y Tai— tu no Yagami, esto tambien te incumbe— dijo mientras lo veía—

—¿Que pasa Ryuunosuke?— dijo Maki una vez que estuvieron ellos tres solos—

—Papá quiere conocer a tu marido— dijo mientras veía como Maki se tensaba— pero mamá tambien quiere venir— dijo haciendo que Maki tuviera un colapso de ideas—

—¿Al fin conoceré a tus padres Maki?— le dijo Tai a su esposa que estaba con cara de preocupación—

—Esto será divertido— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras se reía—

*¿Por que Maki no quiere que Tai conozca a su padre?, ¿Quien es esa niña y por que llama papá ryu a Ryuunosuke?, ¿Que pasará con los chicos? Y ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que Ryuunosuke esta ahi con una pequeña niña?


	3. Secretos

Maki estaba gritando cosas incoherentes sobre sus padres, Ryuunosuke sólo se reía y Taichi no entendía por que tanto alboroto...

—Papá Ryu— dijo Midori mientras jalaba su pantalón— ¿va ha venir mi abuelito?— pregunto mientras lo veía con curiosidad—

—Sí Midori, va a venir tu abuelito— dijo Ryuunosuke con una sonrisa— corre y dile a tu primo que va a venir el abuelo— dijo mientras la veía—

—Okidoki— dijo Midori mientras se iba a ver a los demás pequeños—

—Ella es una niña muy linda— dijo Tai mientras veía a Ryuunosuke— no sabía que habías tenido una hija— dijo mientras sonreía—

—No es mía— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras sonreía— ella es hija de mi medio hermano— dijo mientras se ponía a tomar sake— yo la estoy cuidando mientras el y su esposa están de viaje— dijo mientras veía al Yagami—

—Valla, por como se tratan pareciera que es tu hija— dijo Tai mientras sonreía— sin duda serias un gran padre— dijo mientras esté se reía—

—Ya una vez estuve enamorado, pero ella no me amaba— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a Yagami de manera indescriptible—

—Pensé que cualquier chica se enamoraria de alguien como tu— dijo Tai mientras veía a Ryuunosuke—

—Sabes que yo soy el chico malo por excelencia— dijo el con una sonrisa macabra y las pupilas dilatadas—

—Sí, lo se— dijo Tai que ya no se asustaba tan fácil desde lo de creepymon— ¿Por que Maki no le agrada la idea de que vengan tus padres?— pregunto Tai mientras veía a Ryuunosuke—

—Verás, papá y mamá nunca se an llevado bien— dijo Ryuunosuke que veía a Maki balbuseando incoherencias— al parecer papá tuvo un problema con ella mucho antes de que nosotros nacieramos, mamá dice que papá no queria estar con ella y papá dice que mamá lo violó— dijo mientras veía a Tai—

—¿Cual es la que tu crees?— le pregunto el Yagami mientras Ryuunosuke sonreía—

—Yo pienso que ambas son ciertas— dijo Ryuunosuke viendo a Maki que ya se había calmado— pienso que papá no queria estar con mamá y por eso mamá lo violó— dijo mientras sonreía de forma macabra— aún que eso no sería tan descabellado como suena— dijo al recordar algo—

—¿Por que lo dices?— dijo Taichi al no entender el por que—

—Según dicen, incluyendo a mamá, papá era todo in galán en sus años de gloria— dijo mientras sonreía— dicen que yo me parezco mucho a el, pero yo creo que yo soy más guapo— dijo Ryuunosuke con pose de Galán—

—Como tu digas Ryuunosuke— dijo Taichi mientras lo veía—

—¿Cual es la razón de tu visita?— soltó de la nada Maki mientras veía seriamente a su hermano—

—Pronto lo iban a saber de todas formas— dijo Ryuunosuke mientras la veía con una sonrisa maliciosa— El sello que encerraba a los siete señores de la oscuridad, se ha roto—dijo mientras los veía— los dioses del digimundo an caído e Yggdrasil cree que puede ser el fin del mundo digital y el mundo humano— dijo el mientras sonreia—

—Por eso viniste a vernos— dijo Maki mientras veía a su hermano—

—Eso y que necesito que alguien cuide de la fuente de la evolución— dijo mientras los veía—

—¿Existe una fuente?— dijo Tai mientras lo veía—

—Sí, chicos el es calumon— dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila a un pequeño digimon blanco con un triángulo rojo en la frente, este se encontraba profundamente dormído—

*Aquí esta el tercer capítulo, no había escrito esta parte por que he estado estudiando para mi examen extraordinario, eso tambien explica por que los capítulos son extremadamente cortos, pero el próximo trataré de hacerlo largo... Creepymon es el enemigo del primer fic y esta echo con los datos de las creepypastas


	4. Animatromon

-¿Calu?- dijo el pequeño digimon que se acababa de despertar-

-Hola calumon- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras le sonreía-

-¿Donde estamos calu?- dijo mientras veía con curiosidad a Ryuunosuke- este no es el digimundo calu- dijo mientras veía a todas partes- parece el mundo humano calu- dijo mientras volvía a ver a Ryuunosuke-

-Ese es precisamente el lugar donde nos encontramos- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras lo veía-

-De acuerdo calu,- dijo mientras le sonreía- volveré a dormir Calu- dijo mientras se quedaba dormído una vez más-

-Es algo dormilón- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía al digimon-

-Dime Ryuunosuke,- dijo Tai mientras veía a su viejo compañero y cuñado- ¿Que fue todos estos años de tu vida?- dijo mientras Ryuunosuke sólo sonreía-

-Sólo digamos que mi trabajo es proteger el mundo digital a como de lugar- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía al Yagami muy serio- casi lo olvido, debido a lo sucedido, el digimon a perdido contacto con el mundo humano- dijo mientras los veía-

En ese momento se escuchó una cancion de cuna...

-Ay no, esa cancion- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras corría a la habitación del pequeño Ryuunosuke-

En efecto, todos los niños habían sido raptados...

-¿Quien se llevó a los niños?- pregunto Taichi a Ryuunosuke-

-Animatromon- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras apretaba sus puños con odio- nadie, absolutamente nadie toca a mi niña- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía a la cocina- lo voy a cazar, recuperare a los niños- dijo mientras sonreía-

-Oímos una cancion de cuna, esta todo bien- dijo Yamato que salía con el resto de los adultos-

-No, lo que pasa...- dijo Taichi sin terminar la frase por que Ryuunosuke le tapó la boca-

-Nada que les deba preocupar- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras sonreía nervioso-

-¿Que nos ocultas Ryuunosuke?- dijo Sora mientras lo veía directo a los ojos-

-Los niños fueron raptados por un digimon llamado Animatromon- dijo Ryuunosuke rápidamente al ver la mirada que Sora le clavaba-

-Eso es terrible- dijo Mimi mientras se espantaba por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo-

En ese momento tocaron la puerta...

-Yo abro- dijo Hikari al ver lo que sucedía-

Al abrir la puerta un hombre de pelo castaño de 1.90, con los ojos cafés, de tez blanca, con unos lentes como los de Joe, estaba delgado pero no se veía débil, tenía enojo en su cara, tenía una sudadera negra, un pantalón de mezclilla azul, tenis negros y guantes blancos con una E dorada marcada en ellos... este hombre pasó como si nada a la residencia y de un puñetazo derribo a Ryuunosuke...

-Eres un imbécil- le dijo el sujeto al derribado Ryuunosuke-

-Eso a dolido papá- dijo mientras se levantaba-

-Te lo mereces- dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos- como dejaste que se llevarán a los hijos de tus amigos- dijo mientras lo veía inquisidoramente- y lo peor, como dejaste que se llevarán a tus sobrinos- dijo mientras lo veía-

-Lo resolvere- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a su papá- confía en mi- dijo mientras le sonreía-

-Confío en ti, pero sólo esta vez,- dijo mientras lo veía serio- pero si le pasa algo a mis nietos te meteré en la cámara de torturas- dijo con cara macabra-

-Sí, no permitiré que les pase nada- dijo con terror a esa cámara-

-No deberías ser tan rudo con el- dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta-

-La bruja- dijo el papá de Ryuunosuke mientras se ponía en posición de defensa-

-No me gusta que me digas así- dijo la mujer de pelo negro con sueter rojo unos jeans ajustados negros delgada, con zapatos de tacón rojos, tenía los ojos rojos y media 1.66, los tacones le aumentaban cuatro centímetros-

-Pero tu me violaste, maldita bruja- dijo el papá de Ryuunosuke mientras la veia-

-Violar es una palabra muy fea,- dijo la mamá de Ryuunosuke con una sonrisa- yo lo llamó sexo sin consentimiento- dijo mientras se mordia el labio-

-Mamá, papá, no tenemos tiempo para esto- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a sus papás-

-Es cierto, Midori- dijo su papá mientras se preocupaba- no me he presentado, soy el padre de Maki y Ryuunosuke, me llamo Dominique García, soy mexicano, pero ustedes díganme jefe- dijo mientras veía a los niños-

-Yo soy Miku Zatsune y soy la madre de Ryuunosuke- dijo mientras le lamia la oreja al papá de Ryuunosuke-

-Sabes que odio que hagas eso- dijo el muy rojo mientras la veía-

-¡Papá!- grito Ryuunosuke mientras veía a su padre-

-Midori- dijo el mientras reaccionaba- debemos ir al digimundo, ahi están los niños, es el único lugar al que ese bastardo se los pudo haber llevado-

-Pero no podemos establecer una conexión segura- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras veía a su papá-

-Aun podemos entrar por la conexión personal de Yggdrasil- dijo el jefe mientras sacaba una laptop de la mochila que cargaba- vamos al digimundo- dijo mientras la puerta al digimundo se abría- vamos- dijo entrando en la puerta-

-Vamos- dijo Taichi mientras el y Maki entraban-

-Vamos por nuestros hijos- dijo Sora mientras se aproximaba a la puerta-

-Ustedes deben quedarse, será muy peligroso y puede que no vuelvan con vida- dijo Ryuunosuke tratando de parar a los demás niños elegidos-

-Sí no te quitas Ryuunosuke, te voy a moler a golpes- dijo la Takenouchi mientras amenazaba con su puño a Ryuunosuke-

-Por eso digo que vallan con cuidado- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras se quitaba del camino de Sora-

Con eso los demás niños elegidos entraron a la puerta...

-Esa chica es muy fuerte- dijo la mamá de Ryuunosuke mientras lo veía-

-Sí que lo es- dijo Ryuunosuke mientras sonreía-

-Y hermosa- dijo para ver que respondía el embobado de su hijo-

-Ni que lo digas- dijo sin percatarse de la pregunta que acababa de responder-

-Ya veo,- dijo Miku mientras sonreía- no me molestaría tenerla como nuera- dijo mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a su hijo-

-Pero ella ama al rubio- dijo mientras se ponía rojo por el rumbo que tomó la conversación-

-Y eso que- dijo su madre mientras le sonreía- tu padre era casado cuando "tuvimos relaciones"- dijo mientras se reía- has algo al respecto con esa chica- dijo mientras se metía al digimundo-

-Vamos dorumon- dijo mientras el y su digimon se metían al portal-

*Esto se pone interesante...

Perdonen la referencia, pero la Zatsune Miku del fic es una clara referencia a la copia maligna de Hatsune Miku de Vocaloid, es una invitada especial en este fic, sin más que aclarar, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo...


End file.
